Justice's Magic
by Carsandmagic
Summary: Tyrael discovers what it is to be mortal through the grace of a woman. He and her will embark on an adventure together that will last ages and will encompass the entire universe of Heaven, Hell and Sanctuary.


Tyrael has always been my favorite character. It was always sad to me that he was never allowed to play a larger role in the story. So that's what I am going to do here. Characters are probably going to be OOC. I am going to mess with the story a little bit too. I am hoping to start this when Tyrael is freed and go beyond Diablo 3. The Hero will be the same for all of it.

It had been a long time since Tyrael had seen the ashes of war. He had spent to long fighting with the Angiris Council to make the angels have more to do with the fight against the Hells. It had been too long since he had walked through the falling fire and ash of a battle. And because of this he had become weak. He understood that now. That was how he had been defeated and trapped in Tal Rasha's tomb. He was kneeling on the dark ground meditating as his wings furled and unfurled. He continued to listen to the stomp, stomp, stomp of the Prince of Pain's thuds as he walked through the antechamber of the tomb. He thought back to the last battle he had been in. The memory was vivid in his time-old memories.

Flashback:

_"Forward, my brethren for the light!" shouted the archangel as El'druin flashed through the air slicing yet another demon in half. He took off and followed the host of demons as they retreated. They ran over the top of a hill and beheld the true host of Hell. The demons they had been chasing fell into rank with another few thousand demons. The angels stopped and stared at Tyrael looking for orders. Then Imperius, Auriel, Malthael, and Itherael landed next to him. _

_Imperius studied the situation and then with an angelic bellow he shouted to the host of Heaven._

_"Charge!"_

_Every angel including those of the Angiris Council charged toward the host of Hell. The opposing army ran forward as well. Tyrael took in his hands the two-handed sword he had used since the time he had been named Justice. He shot forward and before he knew it he was at the front of the Hell's army. He swung his sword and cleaved 6 demons in half with one stroke. He carved an arc of destruction fighting with blade and angelic power. He could feel Auriel near him destroying countless demons with her twin whips. The sickles of Malthael destroyed demon after demon while the teleportation blasts and the sword of Itherael destroyed many. Shockwaves of gold blasted from Imperius at intervals as he battled shouting commands and encouragement to his fellow angels._

_Regular angels battled using war hammers and swords of angelic steel. After hours of fighting the host was reduced to a size where it could be routed easily. The few remaining demons fled back towards the Hell's as the plain of hell they were fighting on boiled with the Primes rage. _

_Tyrael walked through the ash that fell around him looking for injured and killed angels. He found several and brought them to an area of healing where they could recuperate. Those that were dead were released and their spirits freed. He heard the wailing of the angel's sad singing for those lost that day. It gave him a sense of purpose as well as sadness hoping that one day the Eternal Conflict would end and he could live in peace. But he knew it would be many years before that day came. Auriel's light reached him even at the edge of the battlefield._

_This battle had taken place over 150 years ago. Before the Primes were captured._

End Flash Back.

He was brought back to reality with a bang as he heard the sounds of Duriel battling something. Flashes of light and magic came upon him as he looked up from his meditation. He removed the sword from his back with difficulty. He had grown weak if he could barely take his sword of his back. Then the flashes stopped and there was a very loud thud. Tyrael could not move from his place on the ground with his sword in his hands. Then a mortal women clad in the garment of the Assassins walked into his field of vision. A mortal would call her beautiful. She was tall with jet-black hair and had two fist weapons and black leather armor that stuck to her body.

She walked over and placed on hand upon him. She had sensed his state of weakness he knew. He stood up her touch giving him strength.

"Thank you for freeing me Hero from my prison. You must go to Kurast where Mephisto has corrupted the Zakarum priests. I will go with you for it is my duty to see the conflict ended. To long have angels hid in the shadows and done nothing because of cowardice. I will fight with you as Justice." He said his voice shaking slightly.

"You are Tyrael are you not? The Archangel of Justice?" she asked. Her voice was soft and melodic.

"I am indeed. And who are you?" he asked the curiosity spiking in his normally steadied mind.

"I am the Assassin Niobi. I go to defeat the Prime Evils." She responded.

"Lead the way then Assassin Niobi." He said. He then changed himself to look like a mortal man. He had always had an appearance as a mortal but he hardly ever used it. He could feel his wings pressing out against the cloak he wore. He was dark skinned and tall. Niobi gave him a strange look.

"It would cause a lot of chaos in Lut Gholein to see and angel walking around." He responded to her unasked question. She nodded then opened a town portal and stepped through. Tyrael did as well and felt the sun against his face. A feeling he had not had for some time now.


End file.
